


The Smell of Home

by insatiablegaydesire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Post-War, Queen Daenerys, a fix it fic because its what missandei deserves goddamnit, daenerys and missandei have to say goodbye, missandei goes home to naath, season 8 episode 3 doesnt exist, sounds kinda sad but i swear its very very happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insatiablegaydesire/pseuds/insatiablegaydesire
Summary: Missandei breathed in the sweet smell of earth and salt, the smell of cooking meat in the distance mingling with that of the sea. It was the smell of Naath; it was the smell of her home. The people lined the shores as they watched her ship drift forward, shouting and singing and laughing, knowing she was family even if they did not recognize her face. She smiled back at them, a laugh of her own bubbling up from her throat. She couldn’t believe she’d made it. But then, of course she could.





	The Smell of Home

**Author's Note:**

> fuck canon lives. fuck d&d.

Missandei breathed in the sweet smell of earth and salt, the smell of cooking meat in the distance mingling with that of the sea. It was the smell of Naath; it was the smell of her home. The people lined the shores as they watched her ship drift forward, shouting and singing and laughing, knowing she was family even if they did not recognize her face. She smiled back at them, a laugh of her own bubbling up from her throat. She couldn’t believe she’d made it. But then, of course she could.

She turned to her side, where Daenerys stood, an array of different emotions swimming in her eyes. Her Queen was certainly having a similar sort of experience as she was. The moment was overwhelming.

“Dany.” In front of the Lords, she called her Queen, but here, they were close friends. “I cannot thank you enough.”

“You do not have to thank me, Missandei,” Daenerys said, pulling her into a hug. “You had as much part in this as I did. I don’t know where I would be in my life without you.”

“Nor I you.”

The two separated after a few more moments spent holding each other tight, and Missandei caught sight of Grey Worm over Daenerys’ shoulder. He was attempting to sing along with the children, copying their phrasing, but stumbling atrociously over the vowels. She guessed that he was not used to his mouth moving in such ways that the language of Naath required. When he mixed up the similar sounding words “home” and “banana,” Missandei let out a loud bark of a laugh, and Daenerys turned to see what had happened.

“He will get on well with your people, won’t he?” she asked with an amused shake of her head.

“The language will trouble him at first, but they will love him all the same. We are a friendly people.”

Daenerys’ amusement softened to a mellow adoration, the one she reserved for her closest friends. “I never knew he was so well with kids.”

Missandei tilted her head. “Neither did I.”

Daenerys looked over to Missandei and lowered her voice. “Do you think you two will... I mean, I know it is not possible in that way but... surely there are children in the village that are unfortunate enough to grow without parents. Everywhere over the world there are.”

Missandei felt her lips curve up the slightest at the thought of a family, of a home of her own. Of children and stories and hugs and kisses and a lifetime of laughter. “I’m not sure what the future holds. But I certainly won’t mind if that is what it shall bring.”

Letting herself back into reality, she pushed back those thoughts in favor of a more pressing matter. She laid a firm hand on Daenerys’ shoulder and looked deeply into her violet eyes. “The Lords all thought I was foolish to trust you, to believe you’d bring me here if I so desired. But they don’t know you like I do. You are Queen now, Daenerys. They will never stop guessing at your loyalty. I guess that is just the way these Westerosi men are made. But don’t ever let them make you believe you are as they may say you are. You are a good woman, and a good Queen, and an especially good friend.”

Daenerys’ eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill. “I am going to miss you so much, Missandei of Naath.”

“Then visit often, Daenerys of Westeros. Bring Drogon and Rhaegal too, I’d love to see them again. And maybe one time, you’ll come back to see that my family has grown in number.”

Daenerys’ tears made their way down her cheeks, knowing their farewell grew ever nearer. As the captain dropped the anchor and began to lower the rowboats, she pulled Missandei into one last hug, pressing a kiss to her temple. “If you ever need me, if you ever need anything, write. I will fly over the instant I get your message.”

“I know you will.” 

And with that, Missandei and Grey Worm descended onto a boat, making their way toward the shore and the joyous people. And Daenerys watched them go, without a single drop of regret. 

Missandei was where she belonged. 

Missandei was home.


End file.
